As semiconductor technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging architectures may include coreless bumpless build-up Layer (BBUL) package architectures and other such assemblies. Current process flows for BBUL packages involve building of the substrate on a temporary core/carrier capped with copper foil, which may then be removed after the package is separated from the core.